rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Metal (Season 10)
Episode 2 of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 aired on June 4th, 2012. Characters Project Freelancer *Carolina *C.T. *North Dakota *South Dakota *Washington *Four Seven Niner *York (Voice Only) *The Director *The Counselor Plot Coming Soon... Transcript U.N.S.C. Scrap Metal Recycling Station. Many Years Ago...' The Insurrectionist that York incapacitated drifts by the camera, still sitting in his chair. Camera zooms in on an enemy base and then zooms out. It follows three fighter jets leaving the base. Cut to the Director and Counselor inside the Mother of Invention. Counselor: Sir, enemy fighters approaching. Director: Fire at will counselor, lets send them back to the scrapyard. The fighter jets proceed to attack the mother of invention while it fires back and takes out a two of the three jets, but the remaining one keeps shooting. Cut back to the Director and Counselor reacting towards the blasts '''Counselor: It appears we are now taking fire. '''Director:' Release the dropships, get the team in position. Cut to the Mother of Invention firing and three Pelican drop ships exiting it. Cut to the inside of the of the Pelican dropship Four Seven Niner: Well that went to hell quicker than we thought. Out of the frying pan into the ship. Carolina: Were going to need a new insertion point. York was supposed to open the leaders hangar for us. York (over radio): It wasn't my fault! Four Seven Niner: '''We'll have to settle for the main hangar. '''Carolina: Which one is that? Four Seven Niner: 'The one with the shooty things coming out at us. ''Cut to enemy base firing at the dropship, it manages to hit it. '''Carolina: '''Never a dull moment huh? '''Four Seven Niner: I'd get your team ready, were gonna come in hot. Carolina heads to the back of the dropship where Wash, C.T, South, and North are putting on jetpacks. Carolina: You heard her, were going for the main hangar. Be ready for anything. North Dakota: '''So much for a smooth ride. '''South Dakota: Heh whats the matter, feeling sick? North: '''Hey im not the one who needed a barf bag on all our family trips. '''Washington (to Carolina): How are you feeling, are you up to this? Carolina: Say what you want to say wash. Wash: It's just, giving up your AI was a big deal. I thought- Carolina: I'll be fine. Worry about yourself. South (to C.T): Your awfully quiet. C.T: Oh, just trying to prepare myself. South: Hey, worse comes to worse we'll just get kicked off the leaderboard. At least us ladies will be sticking together right? Cut to Four Seven Niner at the front of the ship getting hit by enemy fire. Four Seven Niner: Damnit! Opening rear bay. Cut to the Freelancers looking out of the back of the ship. C.T: Right, all together. Carolina: '''Use your packs sparingly. Course correction only. You don't want to end up like georgia. '''Wash: Wait what happened to Georgia? South: '''Nobody knows they never found him. '''Wash: '''Are you sure these things are safe? '''Carolina: Now! Camera zoom on north's bolt action sniper and him reloading it. Cut to Four Seven Niner at the front of the dropship making a turn. Which then shows the freelancers jumping out heading inside of the hangar. Cut to two Insurrectionists in the hangar, with one holding a box of shotguns Insurrectionist #1: Battle stations were under attack! Insurrectionist #2: No shit were under attack, what do you think were doing rolling out the red carpet. Insurrectionist #1: No assface look. Freelancers are seen coming in except C.T. Insurrectionist #2: Aw, how? He drops a weapon and it fires at the other Insurrectionist knocking him over. Insurrectionist #2: 'Not again. Sorry about that. ''He then gets shot and falls over. Camera then shows freelancers being shot at. Carolina runs ahead and starts to fight the insurrectionists with a gravity hammer, wash heads to the control panel. 'Wash: '''Ok where's that security override. Come on...damnit! ''Wash disables the artificial gravity '''Wash: Uh oh, thats not good. Hey guys, things might get a little floaty. Insurrectionists start to float out of control and shoot randomly, some hitting each other. Wash: Everyone enable grav-boots. South and North shoot at some soldiers of screen. Carolina then comes in and with the gravity hammer knocks a warthog into a group of insurrectionists. She then pulls out her two plasma guns and jumps from warthog to warthog obliterating soldiers. Wash returns the gravity to normal Wash: 'Ok, ok. I got it! I got it! Oh man... ''A Warthog flys at Wash but he ducks and dodges it 'Wash: '''Why do cars hate me. ''Insurrectionist and Warthogs fall to the ground and carolina drops down on one knee unharmed. The team regroups. '''Carolina: They know were inside. Wash, North secure that hallway. South see if you can access the leaders location, we don't leave without him. South: Got it, I'm already on it! Carolina: C.T get me-. Where the hell is C.T?! Cut to C.T landing on the outside of the hangar. Jumping down a hole that is in it. She then proceeds down a hallway and opens a door where Red Demo Man and lots of Insurrectionist are waiting Insurrectionist: Intruder, get him! Open fire! The Insurrectionists fire at C.T. Trivia *Washington's question about why cars hate him is a reference to the episode, Upon Further Review. *This episode mentions another Freelancer involved in an incident due to error in the field; in this case, Georgia. *During the action sequence, Carolina's landing pose bears a striking similarity to Epsilon-Tex's pose after she fights Sarge, Simmons, Grif and Tucker in This One Goes to Eleven. *The CGI's version of Carolina appears to have changed slightly (namely the Recon shoulder pads which are now like the ones of Halo 3, as opposed to the more sleek ones used in Season 9). She however still bears the coloring system of Halo 2. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10